Por siempre
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA. Anna decide tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Nunca pensó en cometer aquel error, pero lo cometió. Ahora no hay solución. Dedicado especialmente para Nakontany. YxA


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Shaman king no me pertenece._

_**One shot**_

**_YohxAnna_**

**Nota:** solo algo del siguiente texto…

"_Esta en el presente y en 1°persona"_

Todo lo demás es pasado.

* * *

_Después de un tiempo ajetreado por el trabajo o estudio, lo único que quería era descansar. Disfrutar de su tiempo libre y divertirse._

_._

°OoO°°OoO°OoO°OoO°** Por siempre. **°OoO°OoO°OoO°°OoO°

.

"_Aquí empieza todo, lo que eran unas simples vacaciones_

_Se convirtieron en los recuerdos mas despreciados de _

_Toda mi existencia…"_

Al finalizar la semana, Anna llegó también al principio de las vacaciones. Los primeros días fue lo mejor para ella, pero al pasar el tiempo le iba pareciendo cada ves mas aburrido.

Se acostumbro a los rutinarios días de estar encerrada o ver las mismas cosas al salir. De un momento a otro la decisión estaba tomada, ahora solo faltaba planear bien el tiempo y arreglar todo para su partida.

Al hacer varias llamadas telefónicas, arregló lo que era un crucero por una semana. Partiendo de una de las costas, tenía que salir de la ciudad el siguiente día por la tarde. Una vez resuelto todo se dispuso a ordenar la maleta que llevaría.

El día llego, todo estaba preparado, Anna estaba un poco impaciente ya que realmente se había cansado de de lo usual.

Hiso varias horas para llegar a lo que era su destino: una semana en donde los bellos paisajes abundaban y disfrutar también de actividades de todo tipo. Arribó cerca de las cinco de la tarde y antes de instalarse primero decidió dar un recorrido y conocer el lugar.

Paso por varias puertas, su interés por saber lo que había adentro no era mucho así que mejor decidió seguir caminando y pasarlas por alto. Al llegar al estribor, muy cerca de la proa se detuvo y volteo hacia el horizonte con una mirada de nostalgia.

"_¿Cómo iba a saber lo que pasaría? me invadía demasiado _

_aquella nostalgia. __Tal vez lo presentía…"_

Durante varios días ella disfruto de unas vacaciones de tranquilidad, hasta que de nuevo volvió cansarse, ahora quería algo más.

-Disculpe señorita…-la llamó un hombre ya algo grande de edad. Al voltear, este le entregó un pequeño volante.

En cuanto lo tomo no le dio demasiada importancia. Ahora buscaba algo con que entretenerse, mas bien, con alguien.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-dijo un joven parándose a un lado de ella.

-No- sentenció sin voltear, ni siquiera para conocer a la persona con quien hablaba.

-Parece que estas sola-

-¿Te importa?-fue lo último que dijo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar al lado contrario de donde estaba.

Sus pasos fueron algo lento, no quería llegar a ningún lado, era solo por escapar de aquella conversación en la que no le interesaría ningún tema.

Por unos segundos sintió lo que era la presencia nuevamente de aquel joven. Volteó para cerciorarse, encontrándose por primera vez con el varonil rostro de aquel chico.

Aquel era un joven que rosaba los veintitrés años de edad, algo más grande que ella, tal vez por meses.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó cortante

-Solo acompañarte-

El rostro de Anna marcaba indiferencia, mas el de su acompañante era tranquilo, casi despreocupado.

-¿Nombre?-

-Yoh Asakura-

"_No quiero afirmar mi deseo de jamás conocerlo,_

_solo que habría sido mejor, no se…"_

Una vez presentado, ella también se dio a conocer brindándole su nombre. Por horas uno tuvo la compañía del otro, solo que en silencio.

La rubia no era de muchas palabras, el tenia varios temas de conversación pero al final decidió guardárselos. Intuía que a ella le gustaba más el silencio que las palabras.

Al llegar el anochecer, llegó el tiempo de despedirse temporal mente. El deseo de ambos era permanecer al lado del otro varios minutos más. El corto tiempo que tenían de conocerse era bastante como para acostumbrarse con su presencia.

Uno frente al otro pensaba en que decir, tal vez se verían al día siguiente, solo que no tenían las palabras.

-Hasta mañana…-habló Anna colocando una pequeña sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-¡Espera!-dijo con sorpresa al ver que empezaba a alejarse-Te invito a la cena que ofrecerán-

_-¿Ofrecerán?-_pensó Anna produciendo una mueca en su semblante.

Se detuvo a pensar por un rato, hasta que por fin encontró la respuesta. De su bolsillo sacó aquel volante que le ofrecieron. En el venia como titulo "Cena con Baile y Orquesta en Vivo" por ultimo venia una pequeña descripción del evento.

Anna simplemente aceptó, tal vez era lo que ella buscaba.

Durante casi 2 horas se arregló. Al estar lista bajó por las extensas escaleras, recorrió un pasillo y a la mitad de este se encontraba su acompañante.

"_Parecía impresionante, simplemente una noche inolvidable._

_Las estrellas se veían hermosa y el oleaje era tranquilo, pareciera estar susurrándole a la luna poemas de amor improvisado"_

Entraron al gran salón, todo en si era elegante, sus pupilas no dejaban de admirar aquella belleza material que la rodeaba.

Caminaron hasta una pequeña mesa solo para dos personas, todo fue perfecto. Al terminar de cenar, Yoh le extendió una mano en señal de una petición de baile. Anna por su parte no sabía que hacer, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas pero no quería despreciarlo.

El castaño sonrió mientras Anna solo aceptaba la invitación en silencio.

Sus cuerpos se movían al lento ritmo de la música clásica, al terminar volvieron a la mesa para disfrutar de la presencia de su acompañante.

Tras tomar varias copas, decidieron que lo mejor seria retirarse en lugar de permanecer hasta emborracharse.

Al salir del lugar, Yoh se acercó a ella recorriendo una mano hasta posarla en su cadera. La rubia al sentir tal acción, experimento un escalofrió recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Estaban situados en el marco de la puerta, uno en frente del otro, dispuestos a despedirse por segunda ocasión.

"_Nunca pudimos despedirnos, mi habitación se convirtió en ¡nuestra! al_

_esconder un secreto que después se descubriría._

_Ese noche siempre la recordare, la oscuridad escondió perfectamente_

_nuestros más ocultos pensamientos, en donde la pasión reinaba la cien porciento._

_¡Como me gustaba sentir su piel rozando contra la mía!"_

En la mañana siguiente los fuertes rayos del sol iluminaban tanto la habitación hasta que lograron despertar a la rubia. Por minutos se detuvo a mirar una de las cuatro paredes, al voltearse quedo frente a frente con aquel joven con quien había pasado la noche.

Poco a poco fue recordando lo de la noche anterior ¿Cómo había podido ser posible que pasara eso? Lentamente se levantó de aquel lugar dándose cuenta de su desnudez, caminó hacia el baño tomando en el camino su ropa y colocándosela de nuevo.

Dos días seguidos repitieron la misma acción, solo que con el tiempo fue llegando el fin de aquel crucero en el que estaban.

-Te amo-dijo el castaño

-¿Dónde te puedo localizar?-pregunto Anna ya en tierra firme.

-Yo te busco…-fue lo último que dijo Yoh antes de retirarse.

"_Fue la ultima vez que lo volví a ver._

_Por días me sentí usada, me sentí como un juguete._

_Sabia que no debía jugar con fuego"_

El tiempo paso rápido, la vida de la rubia volvió a su curso. El estrés la atormentó de nuevo, pero al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida.

Al final de la octava semana la depresión aun no desaparecía. Solo tenía el recuerdo y unos malestares que poco a poco daban señales de una marca permanente del Asakura.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo mirando la prueba hecha anteriormente.

Ahora su mundo se terminaba, no creía poder con la carga sola. Era soltera y no tenía familiares. Solo había una solución.

"_El aborto era la única solución, yo no había salida_

_tenía una posición y tu trabajo que mantener,_

_también, un niño era demasiada carga._

_A la mañana siguiente me levante con la intención de cometer_

_aquel error, y si, si lo cometí, pero ahora estoy arrepentida. Tanto_

_que daría mi vida por no haberlo retirado de mi cuerpo._

_Estoy arrepentida, pero eso no es suficiente. Cometí un error_

_y es tan grande que no lo podre pagar ni con mi propia existencia."_

Al pasar de los años, Anna endureció aun más su carácter, su apariencia era la misma pero por dentro seguía destrozada.

"_No sabia porque, ya que no me interesaba un niño a eses alturas y ni siquiera me había encariñado con él"_

Como cualquier día Anna se levantó, con la intención de partir hacia su trabajo, buscó algo dentro del refrigerador, lo comió y caminó hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta ella quedo inmóvil, sus ojos estaban impresionados, no creía lo que veía.

-Buenos días…-habló aquel joven que tanto había extrañado.

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, lentamente fue reviviendo en sus pensamientos cada detalle de aquel crucero pero aun mas de aquel error cometido.

-Te dije que te amaba…-susurró Yoh frente a la rubia y a escasos centímetros-Y lo hare por siempre-

**Fin.**

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Nota:** Lo se…al principio parecía Titanic jajaja, y también pude narrar mas…mucho mas… pero, tened compasión de mi T.T solo lo hice en una tarde, y lo peor de todo. ¡Sin ganas! xD (bueno si, poquitas u.u)

**Nakontany: **Feliz cumple loka!!!!! xDD espero que te guste el fic…tanto tiempo que debí iniciar… y hasta una semana antes de tu cumple..lo empecé u.u espero que no este tan mal…prosigo x3 mis mejores deseos…y espero que no me vuelvan a pedir un fic de regalo.. T.T mi cabeza esta cansada…no suelo pensar mucho u.ú… bueno.. Acabo…para la próxima… te regalo lo que yo quiera ¬.¬"… xD ¡Felicidadess!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
